halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Citadel (CF001)
History The Citadel was built in 550 BC to ensure the security of it Homeworld and it colonies. The Citadel was a critical asset for the Asiaguard for the coming 2 millennia later as it would fight off multiple attack from an unknow enemy. In 2620 it would act critical during the War for the Mantle of responsibility as it served as the military Headquarter of the UNSC Asiaguar Sangheilian alliance. It would be later deployed in the sol system to ensure the protection of Earth. Weaponry The citadel posses a extraordinary weaponry. A retractable Cocave dish composite super energy projector act as the citadel mean weapon it as the necessary firepower to blow a planet and can be calibrated to glass it. This weapon can also be used against ship. It secondary weaponry consist of 7000 mass acceleration canons which can oonflict trendemous damage in close range combat again enemy capital ships. The proton torpedo can be used against but single occupant ship and capital ship. The point defence gun are used in case a formation of enemy fighter come to close. Other weapons of multiple kind are scattered trough the citadel hull. crew The enormous crew complement of The Citadel reflect is military role. With over 3.9 millions soldier within the citadel, it is one of the most well protected military base in the galaxy. It is said the that the citadel carry enough troop to invade and lay a siege to a planet. The crew complement of the citadel consist of 3.9 millions Force of the Confederation soldier, 579,860 crewman that ensure the operationally of the Citadel. The space station also carry an enormous space A/X fighter complement to ensure it protection. In certain case the Citadel can carry an additional 7 millions person civilian or military. Otherwise the usual number of additional passenger is around 457,000. Finally it is interesting to note that the Citadel can accommodate the full Parliament and the house of the representants of the Confederation in case it is needed. Defence Fleet The fleet ensuring the Citadel protection is numbered around 300. Being the most important asset in the Adiaguard arsenal, the Fleet escort the Citadel in it replacement. It is also interesting to note that the Citadel defence Fleet took Part to the Battle of Sol System joining it effort to the UNSC Sol Defense Network, UNSC 1st Armada and the Neo Covenant Fleet to attack The Cabal. The Citadel Defence Fleet would play a vital role in the battle. This fleet was also the first fleet to be encountering a UNSC ship as it intercepted Elelement of the UNSC 3rd Armada's 63rd fleet in patrol near the Citadel. The Defence Fleet was responsible of the first meeting behind the Asiaguard Confederation leaders and the UEG leaders. Wow Signal On august 15th 1977 the radiotelescope The Big Ear detected a 72 secondes signal coming from Chi Sagittarii system. The signal was never heard again. Many ufologist believed that it came from an extra terrestrial origin which was denied by the scientifics of the time which said it was most likely an human origin that reflected on the atmosphere. After meeting with the UNSC it was explained by the Asiaguard that they've tried for several centuries to communicate with other Sentinents being and for that they used a basic 72 seconds signal sent by a 2.2-gigawatt transmitter on the citadel. The signal was indeed coming from Chi Sagitarii system which the citadel was in the system at the time 220 LY from earth. This signal would catch attention of the Covenant which would try to communicate back without response. However the signal was heard again by the UNSC in 2568 when it attracted a unsc fleet directly to the Citadel location. There the UNSC make the first contact with the Asiaguard Confederation.